


i cant name shit to save my life

by tgbvretg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgbvretg/pseuds/tgbvretg
Summary: Tommy has a migraine. that's it.
Relationships: NONE YA GROSS FUCKS
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	i cant name shit to save my life

**Author's Note:**

> SOME TWS|| self harm-ish?||
> 
> written by a 14 year old with bad adhd that writes 15-20wpm

“ALRIGHT CHAT, WHO SHOULD WE RAID?” Screamed Tommy, feeling a familiar ringing pain slowly filling the back of his head. “I’M TOO COOL TO RAID JUST GO TO BIG Q’S STREAM, BYE CHAT” he shouted before ending his stream and gripping the sides of his head. “Stupid fuckin’ headache, at least they don't last long.” He states, pulling up one of his friends streams in hope to distract himself from the throbbing pain slowly building in the back of his head and neck.

Boy was Tommy wrong.

The small rain cloud of pain slowly evolved into the familiar, sickening pain of a migraine. Shutting everything off, Tommy grips his hair and head, pushing as if he could push hard enough that the pain would just be gone. It had been so long since he last got one that it was the only thing he could focus on. All he did for minutes was think about different, but harmful ways to get rid of the pain. He gripped the sides of his jaw and twists, in an attempt to crack his neck. Every time Tommy gets a migraine, if he could just crack his neck just right, relief would flow through his skull like light fills a glow stick.

If he could just push the sides of his head just enough to crack his skull then all the sickening pain would be gone.

If he could just pull out his eyes all the pain would flow out the sockets like water flows out a sink after the plug is pulled.

If he could just-

*knock knock*

Tommy finds himself laying on his bed, gripping his skull with a force he didn't know he was capable of. “Fuckin’, come in” he mutters, just loud enough so the person on the other side can hear him. The door opens.

“Tommy?” Says the voice, he recognizes it, but cant make out who it is out of the sheer pain he is in.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated!


End file.
